Mandy
by brolso
Summary: A different side to the Amanda we all love to hate. Written pre- season 3. A/N: I don't own anything with the exception of Serena and Mara.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this story before season 3 began. So it doesn't really follow with recent Nikita events at all.

I have a tendency of writing in script format so that's what you'll see.

Also, this is just a story that came to mind sometime after season 2. I don't really care what anyone thinks of it.

Gogol has killed Ari in my story by the way- and Amanda's not happy with that.

[Amanda rings a doorbell. Young woman opens it looking a bit shocked.]

**Serena: **

Amanda?!

**Amanda:**

I could use your help.

[Serena briefly looks around]

**Serena:**

Come in.

[As Amanda walks in Serena surveys the area. Once the door is shut and locked, she walks into the front room where Amanda is looking at some photos on a shelf]

**Serena: **

Anyone know you're here?

**Amanda**:

I've gone underground.

**Serena**:

Am I in danger?

**Amanda**:

As far as Division knows, Rowena Ivy is dead. They still have no idea that your real name is Serena Ryan. And even if they were to find out you're still alive. They won't find you. You don't match your former profile. They will be looking in the wrong direction.

[Serena wants to question more, but leaves it]

**Serena**:

What do you need help with?

**Amanda**:

Nikita left Division. And she's been trying to get back at everyone involved since.

**Serena**:

And why-how does this require my help?

[Amanda gives her a look of 'well listen.']

**Amanda**:

Let's just say she betrayed me. Deeply.

[Serena contemplates the meaning]

**Amanda**:

I need to find her more now than we ever did before.

**Serena**:

Why do you need me?

**Amanda**:

You are amazingly skilled in tracking down others who don't want to be found. Better than anyone else at Division. If it wasn't for keeping your secret, I would've come to you when Nikita first became a problem.[pause] now she's made it more personal. I wouldn't be here if I could find someone else.

**Serena**:

I would help you, but like you said, I don't match my former profile. I'm not Rowena anymore.

**Amanda**:

Don't forget. _I_ can read you like a book Serena. I see it in your face. You want to help me. There's a part of you that misses the thrill that Rowena's life brought to you.

**Serena**:

Even so, I can't.

**Amanda**:

I can keep you safe, Serena. Protected. You don't have to worry.

**Serena**:

I know you can. And will. But if helping you requires leaving. Moving to another place. . .Then what, Amanda? I have a pretty good life here, how do I explain to Mara why we're just leaving suddenly? No warning?

**Amanda**:

You were always good at making up stories, Serena. It wouldn't be much different.

**Serena**:

I won't lie to her.

**Amanda**:

Really? What do you call keeping those three years of your life quiet? And who her father is?

**Serena**:

She already knows who her father was?

[Amanda's eyes widen]

**Serena**:

The mild version.

**Amanda**:

You don't have to lie to her, Serena. Just tell her the mild version. But why are we jumping ahead of ourselves. At the moment you are in no danger. Personally, I'm not sure it will ever reach that point.

**Serena**:

OK.

**Amanda**:

By the way what are you doing for work these days?

**Serena**:

I'm a teacher. Seventh grade history.

**Amanda**:

Shouldn't you be in school right now?

**Serena**:

Eighth grade exams.

**Amanda**:

I see. And when does Mara get home?

**Serena**:

Her bus'll be here a little after 3.

**Amanda**:

Let's get to work.

[pulls out a laptop]


	2. Chapter 2

[Serena is leafing through some papers]

Serena:

Out of curiosity, what is in Rowena Ivy's burial plot? You know the one that Division supposedly placed her in after the fire?

Amanda:

For the last five years it's held the remains of Rowena Ivy herself.

Serena:

What?!

Amanda:

When we faked your death, I went in search of the real Rowena Ivy. Just in case she decided to come out of hiding. I couldn't let her blow our cover.

Serena:

You canceled her?

Amanda:

It wasn't my original intent. I had planned on giving her something valuable enough to keep her out of Division's sight. But before I could even offer, she became hostile. It was self defense.

[Serena is reading Amanda's eyes during this]

Serena:

So you just put her body in her rightful grave.

Amanda:

Seemed only fitting. And the last place that Division would look too.

Serena:

True.

[Bus pulls up outside of the house, Serena gets up and heads to the front door opening it]

Serena:

You're about to meet Mara.

Mara:

Mommy! Look what I did in school today!

[shows picture]

Serena:

That's great sweetie.

[Mara sees Amanda]

Serena:

This is Amanda. She's an old friend. I haven't seen her since before you were born.

Mara[shyly]:

Hi.

Amanda:

Hello.

Mara:

Are you going to be staying with us?

[Amanda looks to Serena for an answer]

Serena:

For a little while. Do you have homework.

Mara:

Just show and tell tomorrow. The letter is A. Hey, Amanda starts with A. Can I bring you[to Amanda]?

Serena:

Maybe you should bring something that's not a living person.

Mara[disappointed]:

Okay.

Serena:

Why don't you go look in your room for something that might work.

Mara:

OK.

[Mara leaves]

Serena[whispers jokingly to Amanda]:

Amanda the Agent Assassin. Kids would've had a field day with that one.

Amanda[slyly grins]:

You sure you want me staying here.

Serena:

As long as you're sure no one knows you're here.

Amanda:

We can never be too sure of that.

Serena:

It'll be fine for now.

[pause]

Meanwhile, I think I have an idea of where Gogol will be headed next. And if I'm right, based on what you've told me about Division these days, they'll be in pursuit of this one.

Amanda:

Where's that?

Serena:

Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Amanda:

NORAD.

Serena:

Yeah. I believe there is supposed to be an inspection next week, led by the president herself. Gogol is probably in preparation for then.

Amanda:

Looks like I'm headed to Colorado.

Serena:

You have a few days to plan. Why don't you stay at least until tomorrow. We can work on it a little more.

Amanda:

Fine.


	3. Chapter 3

[morning; Serena is walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, she freezes at the sight of Mara sitting on Amanda's lap at the table eating cereal; for a moment unsure of how to react]

Mara:

Are you sure you can't come for show and tell? Amanda is cooler than a toy airplane.

Amanda:

Your mother's right. Besides, airplanes are way cool.

Mara:

How?

Amanda:

Because they defy gravity.

Mara:

What's gravity?

Amanda:

It's what makes you fall back down when you jump.

[Mara stands up and jumps once]

Mara:

Like that?

Amanda:

Exactly.

Serena[Walking into the kitchen]:

Ready for school?

Mara:

Yeah. Amanda's teaching me about gravity.

Serena:

I know. Go get your backpack.

[after Mara gets on the bus, Amanda is preparing to leave]

Serena:

You're going to need back up.

Amanda:

And you have a daughter.

Serena:

And someone to take her if anything were to ever happen to me.

Amanda:

A child shouldn't grow up without her parents. You know that better than anyone Serena.

Serena:

I'm not planning on anything happening to me.

Amanda:

You can't exactly leave a five year old home alone.

Serena:

I have some coworkers who are attending a family camp in Woodland Park, just outside of Colorado Springs. They would be more than willing to take Mara with them for the weekend. And a weekend is all we need to disable Gogol.

Amanda:

No. I can't-

Serena:

Stop me? No matter what you do or say, I'm going with you.

Amanda:

Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback-6 years ago_

[Irate Amanda storms through Division]

**Amanda**[to guard]:

Out of my way.

[walks into Percy's office]

**Amanda**[calmly]:

I wasn't aware that Rowena was set to be canceled?

**Percy**:

She wasn't. She's not dead is she?

**Amanda**:

No.

**Percy**:

Good, did she complete her assignment?

**Amanda**:

Yes. But that's not the point. Since when do we send a tracker undercover? One that requires the caliber only our field agents possess?

**Percy**:

She's the only one who fit the profile we needed. And she's had enough training to complete the mission.

**Amanda**:

Alone?

[Percy remains silent.]

**Amanda**:

Why wasn't I informed? I should have been there to guide her through.

**Percy**:

Exactly why I didn't tell you.

[Amanda looks questioningly]

**Percy**:

Since Rowena arrived at Division, you have kept very tight reigns on her, Amanda. I felt that if you were to guide her on this mission, she would lean on you to finish it. I wanted to see her finish it herself.

[pause]

How did you find out?

**Amanda**:

We had an appointment. When she didn't show, I went to Michael.

[Percy appears satisfied]

**Percy**:

Where is she now?

**Amanda**:

Safe. Recuperating. They broke her legs.

[Percy looks a bit questioningly]

**Amanda**:

Reynolds had 3 men under the radar. They made themselves known as she was leaving. She killed them both. Roan is cleaning it up now.

**Percy**:

Fine. I expect you'll be debriefing her. And let me know when she's back to work.

**Amanda**:

Of course


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really have no desire to write detailed fillers for this story. But to briefly explain the next chapter: Serena and Amanda are in Colorado Springs awaiting Nikita to follow Gogol.

Amanda and Nikita spot one another. A fight ensues.

[Nikita has Amanda pinned to the floor with a gun pointed at her forehead.

Serena stands in front of her, gun cocked and aimed.]

**Serena**:

Kill her; I kill you.

[Nikita looks Amanda deep in the eyes]

**Nikita**:

Rowena's alive?

[Now speaks to Serena, not breaking eye contact with Amanda]

**Nikita**:

What'd she do, fake your death and turn you into a cleaner. Or send you to Gogol to work with them?

**Serena**:

No, she faked my death to get me out of Division. To save my life.

**Nikita**:

Amanda doesn't save lives unless there's something in it for her.

**Serena**:

Not this time.

**Nikita**:

No. You obviously don't know her.

**Serena**:

You think I don't know what she's done! I've seen what she's capable of...But I've also seen her do good.

**Nikita**:

It's called manipulation. It's what Amanda does best.

**Serena**:

No. I'm not talking about telling people the truth to get them to do what she wants. I'm not talking about saving someone so she can use them.

**Nikita**[to Amanda]:

Oh, she does know you.

**Serena**:

Precisely. That's why I'm saying, I've seen her do good. Selflessly. Now put the gun down.

**Nikita**:

It's not in her nature to do good, Rowena.

**Serena**:

People do things unnaturally all the time, Nikita. What makes Amanda any different?

**Nikita**:

Because it's Amanda!

**Amanda**:

Come on Nikita. Even you said you believed there were two Amandas.

**Nikita**:

Which you believe one was a sign of weakness. And now you expect me to believe that you see it as strength. Give me a break.

**Serena**:

But I've seen-

**Nikita**:

Then tell me about it.

**Serena**:

I can't.

**Amanda**[to Serena]:

Tell her the truth.

**Serena**:

What?

**Amanda**:

She won't hurt you. If you tell her the truth. [to Nikita] You can tie me up if you want while you listen to her. But you need to listen to her.

**Nikita**:

How do I know you aren't planning your escape?

**Amanda**:

I won't. Just listen to her.

**Nikita**:

Put your gun down. And I'll listen to you.

**Serena**:

Same time.

**Nikita**:

Okay.


	6. Chapter 6

[Amanda is heavily tied down]

**Nikita**:

So what's the truth.

**Serena**:

Well for starters, my name's not Rowena Ivy. Never was. A case of mistaken identity if you will. Let's just say Division recruited the wrong person. My real name is Serena Ryan.

**Nikita**:

How'd you get into Division?

**Serena**:

After my adoptive parents died, I was put into the foster system. I was bounced around for a while until I ended up in a girls home. There was another girl there about the same age as me. But she was always in trouble. Always coming up with new ways of getting even with the system. Then one night I caught her in theoffice where they kept all our files. She had hers in hand and was removing all the pictures from her file and burning them. When she saw me she pulled out my file and started to do the same. I tried to stop her and she went after me. I ran. We ended up in the kitchen and uh, she knocked me out and set the place on fire. Somehow I got out I remember being conscious long enough to collapse outside. The next thing I knew I was in an ambulance with Percy standing over me. He started telling me about my having a second chance. It took me a minute before I realized that he called me Rowena. But by then I realized that if I corrected him, he would probably kill me.

**Nikita**:

So you pretended to be Rowena. [looks at Amanda] When did you figure it out?

**Amanda**:

When I first met her. I could tell just from looking at her that she couldn't be the same girl we were looking for.

**Nikita**:

And you didn't cancel her?

**Amanda**:

Not only did she call me out on my thoughts, she managed to accurately profile every person she met through Division. Percy, Michael, one of the guards. I knew right then that even if she wasn't agent material, she had something to convince Percy to keep her.

**Nikita**:

You wanted to use her.

**Amanda**:

No. There was something about her that I just couldn't bring myself to even think

about canceling her. Something that made me want to protect her. But I couldn't easily sneak her out right then and there. Not without raising flags for Percy.

**Serena**:

Amanda helped me memorize everything about Rowena's past; as well as come up with some additional details for Percy.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael, Alex, and Birkhoff are at a safe house near Colorado Springs.

[looking at surveillence]

**Birkhoff**:

Hey, Mikey! Is that who I think it is?

[Michael looks at the image on screen]

**Michael**:

I think so.

**Birkhoff**:

I thought she was dead?

**Michael**:

So did I.

**Alex**:

Who is that?

**Michael**:

Her name's Rowena Ivy. She was a tracker with Division.

**Birkhoff**:

She supposedly died about five-six years ago.

**Alex**:

You think Amanda hid her?

**Michael**:

Probably. Amanda is the one who reported her death.

**Alex**:

How did she 'die'?

**Birkhoff**:

Amanda was hiding her after an assignment nearly killed her. She came into Division one day saying that she found Rowena with a needle in her arm, dead.

**Michael**:

Percy sent Roan to confirm. Which he did. But Amanda asked to be the one to take care of the body.

**Alex**:

Percy didn't question that?

**Birkhoff**:

Roan was good enough. Amanda was very close to Rowena. Closer than I've ever seen her with anyone. Including you and Nikita. It was weird.

**Alex**:

Weird how?

**Michael**:

She seemed to protect Rowena. She was always hovering over her. But it wasn't out of distrust or anything, it was more...I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** This chapter contains some mature content(rape). It is not explicit detail and will remain T rating. However, if the subject bothers you, you may want to skip this chapter.

**Nikita:**

So how did you get out of Division?

**Serena**:

It started with Operation Beaver.

**Nikita**:

Your first and last undercover op.

**Serena**:

Yeah. Percy called me into his office one day. Told me that they had an assignment for me to take. That I was the only one who fit the description. But because the club where the target would be was so small, backup would be nearly impossible. He gave me about ten minutes to look over the plans for the mission. And then asked if I felt I could accomplish it. It was complicated, butlooking it over I knew he was right, if I had any back up in the area, this guy would catch on. I agreed. And then that's when Percy told me it was to happen that night.

**Nikita**:

Did you have anything on you? Mic? Anything?

**Serena**:

In order to get close to Chance Reynolds, his guards would heavily check the person. My tracker would not be detected, but any mic would.

**Nikita**[to Amanda]:

You let Percy get away with that?

**Amanda**:

I didn't know about it until a couple hours after she left. As soon as I found out I went to Manhattan.

[flashback to Manhattan]

**Reynolds**:

Would you care to join me next door? I have a loft that I think you would enjoy.

**Serena**:

I would love to. Your friends won't be joining us will they?

[Reynolds looks at his body guards nearby]

**Reynolds**:

They're just my protection. Don't worry they'll stay outside.

**Serena**:

Then let's go.

[In the loft]

**Serena**:

Mind if I just freshen up?

**Reynolds**:

Go ahead.

[points to bathroom]

[Serena uncaps her mascara to reveal a syringe, she slips it into her boot and, applies a little lip gloss; walks out to see Reynolds pouring drinks; Serena slips her hand into her boot pulls out and uncaps the syringe; walks behind Reynolds and quickly shoots its contents into his jugular; she helps his body fall slowly to the floor, then slips out the door and quickly breaks the necks of both body guards; as she is rounding a corner two guys appear in an alley]

**Man1**:

I thought you were up in the loft with Reynolds? What are doing out here?

**Serena**:

I'm sorry?

[Man2 cocks and points a gun at her]

**Man2**:

Don't act dumb. Where is he?

**Serena**:

In his room.

**Man2**:

You know what I think?

**Serena**:

No, what do you think?

**Man2**:

I think you're one of them.

**Serena**:

And who would that be?

**Man2**:

You know.

[makes a move towards her but she starts to fight back. Disarming man2's gun. A third man appears just as she is attempting to down Man1. Man1 grabs her arms and before she can get out Man3 breaks one leg, then proceeds to break the other. They then carry her back into the loft. They see the two guards and Reynolds down as they close the doors of the loft.]

**Man1**:

Well it looks like without Reynolds we get to have some fun for once.

**Man3**[tosses her on the bed]:

Good idea.

**Serena**[trying to fight]:

No!

[Man3 quickly pins her upper body to the bed]

**Man2**[begins to undo his pants]:

Don't worry. We still plan on killing you. You know as a repayment for killing Reynolds. We just want to get a little something out of this ourselves.

[Serena screams as he forces himself on her]

[cuts to a rooftop across from the loft; Amanda has a camera set up to her laptop, she is zooming in on the loft when she sees what is going on; she quickly grabs her stuff and heads towards the loft]

[back in the loft; Serena has gone silent, limp. Man2 is buttoning his pants]

**Man1**:

I'm next.

[gun shot followed by Man1 down on the bed]


	9. Chapter 9

**Amanda**:

I don't think so.

[ Amanda has guns pointed at both 2 and 3, they too are aiming at her.]

**Amanda**:

Let her go.

**Man3**:

[quickly pulls out a second gun and aims it at Serena, Man2 does the same]

I don't think so.

[Serena quickly and discreetly stretches her arm towards Man1's gun; as soon as she grabs it she quickly aims it at Man3 and shoots twice, then shoots the shoots Man2]

**Amanda**:

Let's get out of here.

**Serena**:

They broke my legs.

[Amanda checks them]

**Amanda**:

I can reset and splint them for now

**Serena[**[heavily exhales]:

Okay.

[Serena grabs the end of the bed to help stable herself as Amanda resets them; She cries out in pain]

**Amanda**:

There. I'll need you to try and walk; I'll help support you.

**Serena**:

Alright.

**Amanda**:

Move over here for now, I need to flip this guy around[Man1]. Percy will want Roan to check this out and it needs to look like you shot him.

[Amanda flips him around; she takes her gun removes all her shells and wipes it clean of prints; handing it to Serena for her prints]

**Amanda**:

Now we can explain why you used two guns.

Let's get you out of here.

[helps Serena stand; Serena's breath is labored as she tries to succumb the pain of walking even with Amanda's help]


	10. Chapter 10

Back at the safehouse with Alex, Birkhoff, and Michael.

**Alex**:

Okay so Amanda faked her death to have her work independently for her. Maybe help build up her army. Or maybe she was a cleaner and Percy was in on it.

**Birkhoff**:

Not Rowena. That was another strange thing with them. Before Percy recruited her, what we saw on this girl was a conniving, ruthless, 17 year old girl in foster care. But the Rowena he brought into Division, was different. It was almost like we picked up the wrong kid.

**Alex**:

How so?

**Michael**:

She wasn't a killer.

**Birkhoff**:

She was very smart and a fast learner.

**Michael**:

But definitely not a killer. Out of self defense maybe. But cold blooded, even revenge- no.

**Birkhoff**:

It just seemed out of her nature.

**Michael**:

A few months into the program. I was in Percy's office discussing whether or not Rowena should be canceled. He called Amanda in for her input. She said she had just spoken with Rowena. Found out that after the fire-that led to us recruiting her- she panicked. Wanted to be certain she was safe. Amanda pointed out to us that Rowena had impressive skills in locating people as well as profiling people's behavior. She suggested we use her as a tracker rather than an agent. Percy agreed.

**Alex**:

But you said Amanda put her into hiding after a failed assignment?

**Birkhoff**:

Not failed. Just bad.

**Michael**:

The assignment was a man named Chance Reynolds. He had ties to an underground company producing nuclear power weapons. He had a habit meeting up with women at some run down place in Manhattan. But he was very specific in the women he chose. Rowena fit that profile perfectly without having to try. Percy assigned her to him with 4 hours to prepare and no backup.

**Alex**:

A suicide mission.

**Michael**:

Actually no. Reynolds' security was too thick to try and infiltrate. The bar was too small. One random girl would go by them just fine, any more people and they would know. Percy kept Amanda out of the loop on the whole thing. Amanda came to me looking for Rowena several hours later. I told her. She left. When she came back we found out that after Rowena completed the assignment on Reynolds she ran into three of his men, that had gone under our radar completely. They broke both of her legs and she still managed to kill all three of them before Amanda showed up.

**Alex**:

Sure Amanda didn't kill them?

**Birkhoff**:

Roan noticed that the angles of the shots had to of come from Rowena.


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback

[Amanda is helping Serena into an apartment building; then into a bedroom and onto the bed]

**Amanda**:

You'll be safe here for now. I need to get back to Division. But I'll be back later tonight.

**Serena**:

Where are we?

**Amanda**:

My loft.

**Serena:**

You mean you actually leave Division?

**Amanda:**

Percy doesn't even know about this place. And the walls are made of titanium steel, your tracker will be immobilized.

**Serena:**

Thank you.

[Amanda just nods]

**Amanda:**

I'll be back.


	12. Chapter 12

Back to present day-safe house.

**Alex**:

Why would Amanda save her so many times? The first time especially. I mean the Amanda we know would've had her canceled in the beginning.

**Michael**:

Like I said Rowena was a great asset for Division once we made her a tracker. But it was very odd that she defied her original profile we had on her.

**Birkhoff**:

Actually, I think. . . What if. . .

**Michael**:

What?

**Birkhoff**:

When we had Rowena Ivy on our radar as a recruit candidate. It was all in paperwork and documents. We didn't have a picture of her until the fire she set..

**Alex**:

You mean Division might have in fact grabbed the wrong girl?

**Michael**:

Birkhoff, can you run the records of that girls home. See if there were any other girls hospitalized, dead, or missing after the fire.

**Birkhoff**:

Yeah, I'm on it.

**Michael**[on phone]:

Nikita. Rowena Ivy is alive. We caught her on surveillence. She might be working with Amanda.

**Nikita**:

I know. And I'm on it. Just give me some time. I'll get back to you.

**Michael**:

Well we have a theory on her, Birkhoff's looking into it.

**Nikita**:

Okay. Just let me know whatever it is.

**Michael**:

Alright.

[Michael hangs up looking a bit confused, but trusting Nikita]

Receives text: _Have Amanda tied up, questioning her now._

[Michael let's out an exhasperated sigh]


	13. Chapter 13

[Flashback; in Amanda's loft]

**Amanda**:

Your legs are healing well.

[Serena is looking very nervous]

**Amanda**:

What is it?

**Serena**:

A thought has been going through my mind the last few days.

**Amanda**:

What's that?

**Serena**:

Um...Th-there is. There's a. Chance. That I.

[Amanda looks anxious for her to spit it out]

I might be pregnant.

**Amanda**:

What?

**Serena**:

I think we were a bit too caught up in everything else that happened that night I took care of Reynolds. And forgot about something else.

**Amanda**:

You aren't on any birth control.

**Serena**:

I'm not a field agent-

**Amanda**:

So it's not required of you to be. I know. I guess the thought just went past me. What makes you think it's a possibility?

**Serena**:

Timeline. Plus I've had a migraine the last few days. I'm exhausted from the moment I wake up until I go to bed. Which doesn't happen with me.

**Amanda**:

We'll get you tested today.

[later]

**Serena**:

Amanda. I-I want to keep it. The baby.

[Amanda is silent for a moment while she contemplates]

**Amanda**:

Okay. I've been thinking. Now might be a great time to get you out of Division.

**Serena**:

I take it you have an idea of how to make that work?

**Amanda**:

Yeah. I'll get into that in a moment. But when you're gone, go back to becoming Serena Ryan. We'll just do a variation of your last name so no one from your childhood will be able to find you easily.

**Serena**:

And Division? How do you plan on getting me out of there?

**Amanda**:

We're going to kill you.

**Serena**:

What?! 

**Amanda**:

We'll make it look like your dead. Percy will want Roan to examine you and clean you up. I think I can talk Percy into allowing me to clean up your body, but Roan will still have to check for himself that you're in fact dead.

**Serena**:

How do you plan on doing that exactly?

**Amanda**:

There's a drug that is similar to atropine. It'll slow down your heart beat to make it nearly impossible to detect. But you'll still be very much alive and it shouldn't harm the baby. At the same time I'll remove and disable your tracker. We'll make it look like a suicide. When Roan comes. Part of the clean-up process is to give you an injection that flushes out any toxins in the body. It will also bring your heart rate up. This is where it will get tricky. I will need you to try and remember this as you come to. You need to fake dead until I can get Roan out of there. At least out of the room. I'll give you the okay. If I can only get Roan out of the room, then we'll have to hide you while he thinks your body is dissolving.

**Serena**:

And if Roan catches on? He's not exactly ignorant, Amanda.

**Amanda**:

I'll keep another syringe on me, one that'll knock him out long enough to get you out of the building at least.

**Serena**:

Why make that the back up plan? Why not go straight to that?

**Amanda**:

Like you said. Roan's not stupid. Knocking him out right away will make him suspicious when he comes to. It would be much easier to have that as a back up plan to convince him that he passed out after he's already checked that you were dead.

**Serena**:

Okay.

Later

**Roan**:

Are you sure you don't want help cleaning her up?

**Amanda**:

I was responsible for her. It's my fault she did this. I would appreciate the opportunity to finish out my responsibilities with her.

**Roan**[holds up a syringe]

Percy asked that I give it to her.

**Amanda**:

Go ahead.

[Roan injects Serena; screen goes black-Serena's pov, and voices are muffled until clear]

**Amanda**:

You can call Percy now while I do this. Let him know she's really gone.

**Roan**:

I'll be outside.

[door opens and closes]

**Amanda**:

He's gone. We don't have much time. Go into the cabinet now.

[Serena nods and quickly, but quietly moves]


	14. Chapter 14

**Birkhoff**:

Found something!

[Alex and Michael come close]

**Michael**:

Nikita has Amanda tied up at the moment.

**Birkhoff**:

She hasn't killed her?

**Michael**:

She's questioning her on something.

**Birkhoff**:

Oh. Anyway, it seems that a Serena Ryan went missing during that fire. She was 17 at the time. Apparently, they first thought she perished in the flames. Until they couldn't find her body. There was a missing persons report filed after that on her. Nothing more.

**Michael**:

What do the files have on her prior to that?

**Birkhoff**:

Adopted when she was a week old by Declan and Maggie Ryan. They died in a car crash when she was 6. From there she was placed in the foster care system. Records show her as a bright, curious girl. Sweet natured. Always on the lookout for her birth family.

**Michael**:

That sounds like our Rowena. What photos did the home have for her?

**Birkhoff**:

Just two. One at 6 when she entered foster care and the other one was taken before she went missing.

**Alex**:

Pull those up side by side.

[ They all look at the photos]

**Michael**:

That's not the same girl.

**Alex**:

Rowena Ivy started that fire right?

**Birkhoff**:

Yeah.

**Alex**:

What if that was to run. And she left Serena Ryan in there to die. Switching the photos in the process. In case the files survived the fire. I take it a Division agent went into the flames to take both her and her file correct.

**Birkhoff**:

Actually, they only got the file. Rowena or Serena or whoever WE know, managed to crawl out of the building, she collapsed in front of a fireman.

**Michael**:

Percy and I were the acting EMTs that took her to the hospital. Where she "died" on the way.

**Birkhoff**:

You know, it's a bit odd. We have two girls with no State ID anywhere in those files. And only three photos between them.

**Michael**:

Can you do facial recognition between the photo of the kid and the image pulled up of Rowena?

**Birkhoff**:

Sure can, just give me a moment.

[later]

**Birkhoff**:

It's a 90% match.

**Michael**:

And the teen's photo?

**Birkhoff**:

Only 10%.

**Alex**:

Division got the wrong girl.

**Birkhoff**:

Sure did.

**Alex**:

Do you think Amanda knew?

**Michael**:

Maybe. But I couldn't see her enjoying that news. If anything she would have canceled this girl right then and there to keep Division's image clean. I mean unless...

**Alex**:

Amanda knew this girl before.

**Michael**:

It's possible.

**Birkhoff**:

That makes it worse.

**Alex**:

What?

**Birkhoff**:

The thought that Amanda actually truly cares for someone. Even then. Because if it's true then that means Amanda actually has a heart. She's not totally evil. Which I just don't see. Nor do I want to.

**Michael**:

Keep digging into both pasts. See if they cross paths anywhere else. Before recruitment and after she left division.


	15. Chapter 15

A while later

**Birkhoff**:

Hey guys!

**Alex**:

What is it?

**Birkhoff**:

Well, I can only get so far into Amanda's past. But, I was able to locate a name and birth date for Serena Ryan's birth mother.

**Michael**:

And?

**Birkhoff**:

Well it seems her mother was born May 21, 1970.

**Alex**:

Her name Birkhoff!

**Birkhoff**:

Mandy James.

**Alex**:

Are you saying, this girl could be Amanda's daughter?

**Michael**:

No. Mandy James could be anyone.

**Birkhoff**:

Pretty big coincidence though. You have to admit that. Both first names are Amanda. About the same age I'm guessing. Amanda's birthday is not in Division's records. Not to mention as I'm looking for this Mandy James, she seems to have dropped off the face of the earth sometime in the early 90's. And any records prior to that just happen to be missing photos.

**Michael**:

Amanda joined Division in '96. Gogol in '93. But. No. Why am I going along with this.

**Alex**:

Nikita has Amanda right now, have her ask.

[Michael texts]

_ask Amanda about Mandy James. _

**Nikita**[to Amanda]:

Who's Mandy James?

[Amanda looks scared. Serena looks curious.]

**Amanda**:

Birkhoff has been digging.

**Nikita**:

Who is she?

**Amanda**:

You tell me.

**Nikita**:

You know. So tell me.

**Amanda**:

Birkhoff knows ask him.

[Nikita calls]

**Nikita**:

A little more information would be nice from your end.

**Michael**:

Rowena Ivy's real name is Serena Ryan. Division picked up the wrong girl.

**Nikita**:

I got the same information.

**Michael**:

Well she was adopted. Her birth mother's name is Mandy James. Born May 21, 1970. She disappeared shortly after putting her daughter up for adoption.

**Nikita**:

Okay. I'll call you back.

**Serena**:

What's going on? Who's Mandy James?

**Nikita**:

Birkhoff was doing some digging. On you. I don't how they figured it out. But they know that you're Serena Ryan.

[Amanda is looking very anxious in the background]

**Nikita**:

Did you ever find out who your birth parents were?

**Serena**:

I got as far as the adoption agency and hospital. The doctor present at my birth died several years ago cancer. The person who handled my adoption is currently in a nursing home with severe Alzheimer's. The adoption agency transferred all their files to digital. Mine is encrypted.

**Nikita**:

But you're a tracker you couldn't decrypt them?

**Serena**:

I'm a tracker yes, not a hacker. I find people using mainly paper trails and other people, not computers. And I could never risk finding and using a hacker...Why?

**Nikita**:

Birkhoff decrypted those files. It only lists your birth mother, her name was Mandy James.

[one tear rolls down Amanda's cheek, she quickly wipes it with her shoulder]

**Serena**[ to Amanda]:

Why ask you? Did you know?

**Amanda**:

You know I never looked through that part of your life. You asked me to let you find it on your own. You wanted control over it, so I let you have it.

**Serena**:

But why would Nikita ask you?

**Nikita**:

Michael thought Amanda might know more about her.

**Serena**:

What are you hiding Amanda? You knew her didn't you? Maybe you didn't know she was my mother but you knew her.

**Nikita**:

Hold on. I have some more questions for her first. They might answer yours. You might not want to hear them.

[Serena doesn't say anything but steps back for Nikita]

**Nikita**:

You never told me your birthday, Amanda. You know mine, but you've never said when yours was.

**Amanda**:

You never asked.

**Nikita**:

I'm asking now.

**Amanda**:

I believe you already know.

**Serena**:

What's going on?

**Nikita**:

Two weeks ago wasn't it. Sorry, I missed it. May 21. It's strange isn't it?

[Amanda remains silent]

**Nikita**:

I think you had another reason for not looking into Serena's past. You were afraid.

**Amanda**:

Of what?

**Nikita**:

What you would find. For your life. For hers. Because if Division ever found out...You both would've been canceled. And you couldn't suggest it to Serena because, that would have made things harder. How far did you go in keeping things quiet?

**Amanda**:

I didn't do anything to either of them. By the time I joined up with Percy and Carla, I was ready to pay them off but their lives had already caught up with them.

**Nikita**:

I think it's time that you talk about your past Amanda.

**Amanda**:

Where do you want me to start?

**Nikita**:

I'd like to hear what the 18 year old Amanda was like.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amanda**[looking directly at Serena]:

I never lied to you. Never. But Nikita's right. I was scared what might happen if I looked further into who you were. [looks at Nikita] I think you would rather me start at 17.

[both Nikita and Serena wait patiently to hear]

**Amanda**:

I was in high school. I was your all-American, small town girl. Homecoming queen, cheerleader, dated the quarterback. And like the whole stereotype goes; I got pregnant, prom night. Week before my 18th birthday. I never told anyone. Not even him. I completely disconnected myself from my family, friends. I just went to college. Even there I kept it secret. I didn't even tell anyone what school I chose. The following January I contacted an adoption agency. But I kept going back and forth. Between keeping my baby and adoption. When I went into labor I called all my professors telling them I had a family emergency and would be gone for a week. Then I called the agency. I decided that if I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't deserve to be a mother.

When you first sat down in my office Serena, I knew you weren't Rowena, but I also knew I had to protect you. I told you that day that you looked just like someone I used to know. My high school boyfriend had a twin sister. Dana was the exact female version of him.

**Serena**:

The same name you told me when I asked who.

**Amanda**:

Yeah. The further into your past we went the more the possibility went through my mind. And the more that scared me. While you were at Division, I couldn't risk Percy finding out. And I couldn't risk Ari or Oversight finding out so I just ignored it the best I could. I am so sorry.

**Serena**:

I forgive you. What made you almost certain.

**Amanda**:

When you told me your real birthday. I've never forgotten that day in March. I wish I would have known that you lost your parents when you did.

**Nikita**:

You were already involved with Percy and Carla at the time anyway. Not to mention Gogol.

**Amanda**:

Not that involved yet.

**Serena**:

What was his name?

**Amanda**:

Aaron. I read years ago that he was still in the same town. Coaching football. Teaching. Aaron von Engel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Birkhoff**:

Oh, boy.

**Michael**:

What?

**Birkhoff**:

It's Gogol. Their about a mile outside of Nikita and Amanda's location.

**Michael**[ pulls out phone]:

Nikita! Gogol is headed your way.

[pause]

About a mile. It looks like they know you're in the area but not an exact location. Do you need backup?

[pause]

You sure?

[pause]

Okay. Be safe.

**Nikita**:

Gogol is on their way.

**Amanda**:

They're probably searching for me.

**Nikita**[to Serena]:

Where's your kid?

**Serena**:

At a family camp. Deeper in the mountain. With another family. The camp ends tonight she needs to be picked up in an hour.

**Nikita**:

Will the camp be cleared by the end of today?

**Serena**:

I'm not risking my daughter's life?

**Nikita**:

I don't want to put her life at risk either. But will it be cleared?

**Serena**:

I believe so.

**Nikita**:

It should have a safe room in case of a code silver. We can put your daughter there. But we need to get out of here.

[to Amanda]

I'm trusting you. That you want to take down Gogol and to keep Serena and her kid safe. I'll help you, but I want your word that you will not double cross me. Do I have it?

**Amanda**[looks defeated]:

Yes.

[Nikita unties Amanda; they get quickly get into a nearby car]

**Nikita**[ on the phone]:

Michael, we're buying ourselves a couple of hours.

**Michael**:

Who's we?

**Nikita**:

Amanda and Serena are with me.

**Michael**:

You're trusting them.

Nikita:

Just trust me michael. I can't explain it michael, not now. So you'll just have to trust me.

Michael:

This is Amanda we are talking about. What makes you think she's not going to double cross us?

Nikita:

She has something worth fighting for this time. Something that if she were to double cross us, would mean she loses it.

Michael:

What?

Nikita:

I can't tell you right now. But she's not going to pull anything. It means too much to her. She won't do it.

Michael:

Are you sure?

Nikita:

Yeah, Michael. I'm sure. I wouldn't be teaming up with Amanda if I wasn't sure.

Michael:

And Rowena- Serena- whoever she is?

Nikita:

You trained her what do you think?

Michael:

We don't know what Amanda's done to her over the years.

Nikita:

I do. She's fine.

Michael:

Alright. How much time do you need?

Nikita:

Couple hours.

Michael:

Ok. Give me a heads up when you'll want backup.

Nikita:

Will do. But Michael. You need to choose help that will set aside any hard feelings for Amanda.

Michael:

Is that possible?

Nikita:

I'm doing it.

Michael:

Yeah, but, well, it's you.

Nikita:

Right.

Michael:

Get back to me.

Nikita:

I will.

[hangs up]

Amanda:

Thank you.

Nikita:

I still don't trust you. Fully. But I will trust you for this.

Amanda:

I know.

Nikita[to Serena]:

Let's go get your daughter.

Serena[nervously]:

I don't-

Nikita:

Look camps have safe rooms in case of code silver. They want to keep the kids safe in case of a lockdown. It will be a good place for her.

Serena:

It's an old camp. I don't know how it will go against a group like Gogol.

Nikita:

We'll check it out. If it won't do we'll figure something else out.

Serena:

OK.


	18. Chapter 18

Serena is placing her daughter in a safe room at the camp.

**Serena:**

OK baby I don't want you opening this door for anyone unless they know your name. Understand?

**Mara:**

Can I tell them my name, Mommy?

**Serena**:

No, Baby. They have to already know it. OK?

**Mara:**

OK, Mommy.

**Serena**[pulls Mara into a hug]:

I love you so much.

**Mara:**

I love you too, Mommy.

**Serena:**

I'll be back for you.

[Amanda and Nikita are in a cabin preparing to fight Gogol]

**Nikita:**

I'm having a really hard time understanding this. How did you get into Gogol? Division?

I mean I know you said you were scared, but. Unlike the rest of us. You didn't lose your family. You have parents, You have connections. I-I know I don't know all the details, but Amanda, from what you've said, you had a pretty good home life. Pretty stable. Why would you leave that behind?

**Amanda:**

I told you Nikita, I was scared. I ruined my good reputation.

**Nikita:**

You could've gone back. Instead, you hooked up with Ari.

**Amanda:**

I thought I loved Ari. He had such a thrilling I met him, he brought me into it. It was so different and so much fun. I would've died for him.

**Nikita:**

What changed?

**Amanda:**

I think I got. Caught up. In power and control. Working with Percy, that was all he cared about. It rubs off on a person after a while. And when I left Division, Ari, he tried so hard to be in control of my life. And of course I can't have that. I've been in control of my life and other people's lives for so long, I just didn't know how to handle that. So I left him. I loved Ari. I would've done anything for him. I didn't want him dead. And I hate that Gogol killed him. I don't want to see you dead. Not really. I didn't want Percy to die.

**Nikita:**

I'm going to make you a proposition, Amanda.

* * *

[Cut to a battle scene between the three women and Gogol]

Amanda just shoots a member of Gogol when another man comes from behind about to shoot her. Nikita goes to shoot him and hits Amanda instead. She then hits the man and takes him down. Someone then throws a grenade in the direction of the fallen Amanda and Gogol agent.

Serena shoots the last Gogol agent standing as he heads towards the building her daughter is in.

She turns around and sees Nikita standing over the wreckage of the grenade looking at the dead Gogol agent.

Serena runs into the building her daughter is in.

**Serena:**

Mara! Mara Brynn!

[Reaches the door]

Mara Brynn Ryann! Open the door baby! Open the door.

[As the little girl gets the door open, Serena quickly pushes through and grabs her, embracing her]

**Mara:**

Are you done helping Amanda with her problem?

**Serena:**

Yes, baby.

**Mara:**

Can we go home now?

**Serena:**

We're leaving now baby.

[Serena picks Mara up, grabs a blanket from a shelf and covers her daughter with it to protect her from the view outside].


	19. Chapter 19

Michael and Alex are going through the camp grounds to find Nikita and Amanda. Nikita steps out of a cabin with Serena and Mara close behind.

**Nikita**:

Michael! It's over.

[Runs to hug him, and whispers in her ear]

Amanda's dead.

**Michael**:

You sure?

**Nikita**:

I saw it happen.

[points to Serena]

You remember Rowena Ivy? Or as we now know her, Serena Ryan.

**Michael**[Looks questioningly]:

Yeah?

[He and Alex lower their guns]

**Nikita**:

The little girl is her daughter. She's the. . . product of Operation Beaver. They need asylum.

**Michael**:

Birkhoff's nearby. Where's her body?

**Nikita**:

Destroyed. You won't even be able to recognize her anymore.

**Michael**:

Are you sure it's her?

**Nikita**:

I watched the whole thing. She was shot then hit with a grenade. All less then 15 feet from me, Michael.

**Michael**:

Okay.

* * *

Later after Serena and Mara have safely left Nikita pulls Birkhoff into an empty room.

**Nikita**:

I need you erase anything you have on Amanda, Mandy James, Serena, Mara, Rowena. All of it. I need you to get rid of every connection to Amanda that can be found

**Birkhoff**:

I understand Serena and her kid. But why Amanda? She's dead. She's not a problem anymore.

**Nikita**:

Just do it nerd. And let me know if anything related to her ever shows up in the system again. Okay?

**Birkhoff**:

Still don't get why, but whatever.

**Nikita**:

Thanks Nerd.


	20. Chapter 20

Flashback to camp battle

**Nikita**:

I have a proposition for you.

**Amanda**:

What's that?

**Nikita**:

I'm going to let you die in this fight.

**Amanda**:

What?!

**Nikita**:

You have a chance start over. In a good way. Take Serena and her daughter with you.

[Amanda continues to stare at Nikita]

**Nikita**:

If our world knows you're still alive. You will have to live your life on the run. As will your daughter and granddaughter. But if you die today. Then it's over. You can move on. You don't have to keep looking behind you. You can look forward.

**Amanda**:

And when Birkhoff's little creation spots me?

**Nikita**:

I have an idea to prevent that.

[pause]

**Amanda**:

What's the catch?

**Nikita**:

You have to go back to being Mandy. No more torture-driven Amanda. You leave Division, Gogol, all of it behind you. You take Serena and Mara, go home to your family. Let them know you're okay. Make amends. Introduce Serena and Mara to everyone including Aaron Von Engel.

If I catch wind of you in any activities related to the Amanda _I _know, I will hunt you down and end you.

[pause]

**Nikita**:

Do we have a deal?

**Amanda**[contemplates this for a moment]:

How do you see me dying?

* * *

Cut to Nikita's point of view of the wreckage that "killed" Amanda.

Nikita picks up a sheet of metal, underneath lies Amanda, slowly unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a bullet proof vest. She pulls out the bullet from near the edge of the vest.

**Amanda**:

Good thing you don't miss.

**Nikita**:

Good thing you're fast. That grenade Serena aimed at you was awful close.

**Amanda**:

You think I didn't realize that?

**Nikita**:

Where's that female Gogol agent?

**Amanda**:

Nicole. And she's over there.

**Nikita**:

Alright, help me move her over here so she's not dragged. Then you need to take cover so no one spots you.

**Amanda**:

Right


	21. Chapter 21

Straughn, Indiana

[Amanda and Serena (carrying a sleeping Mara) walk up to a house and knock, an older man opens the door]

**Amanda**:

Hi, Daddy,

**Leroy**[shocked]:

Mandy Bear?

[He pulls Amanda into a hug]

**Leroy**:

I've missed you so much. Where have you been? Forget that for now. I'm just so glad you're back.

[pulls away from her]

Let me get a good look at you. Wow. I'm so happy you're back. Come in.

**Amanda**:

This is Serena and her daughter Mara.

[Leroy looks like he knows who they are but leaves it for Amanda to tell]

**Leroy**:

Pleased to meet you. Come in. Come in. You can lay the little one down in my room for now.

**Serena**:

Thank you.

**Amanda**:

Where's Mama?

**Leroy**:

She died. Last year.

**Amanda**:

How?

**Leroy**:

Cancer.

**Amanda**:

I'm so sorry Daddy. I have so much to try and explain.

**Leroy:**

You're back now. Let's focus on that.

[just stares at her for a moment]

I'm so glad you came back.

**Amanda**:

Me too.

**Leroy**:

Someone else will be glad to see you too.

[Amanda looks at him for an answer]

**Leroy**:

Aaron is teaching at the high school now. He's also the football coach. He never did get married. I think he keeps waiting for you to come home. You'll visit him too won't you?

[pause while Amanda remains silent]

Why did you leave? Where have you been? How have you been? Who are you these days? I mean we've looked everywhere. We got as far as finding out that you went to Penn State. But they told us you left after your freshman year.

**Serena**:

I'm gonna take a walk. Let you guys catch up.

**Leroy**:

Feel free to let yourself back in when you're done.

[Serena leaves]

**Amanda**:

I left because I was scared.

[pause]

Daddy, Serena is your granddaughter. Which makes the little girl sleeping in your bed, your great-granddaughter.

**Leroy**:

I figured as much.

[Amanda looks at him for how]

**Leroy**:

She looks like Aaron, with a little of your mom thrown in. And that little girl looks just like you did at that age. She's five right? Serena is what 25?

[Amanda nods]

**Leroy**:

Mandy, you could've told us. Aaron too. He missed out on raising a daughter.

**Amanda**:

So did I.

**Leroy**:

What?

**Amanda**:

I put Serena up for adoption when she was born. I didn't meet her until 8 years ago. And then it took another few years before we knew she was mine.

**Leroy**:

And her adoptive family? How are they?

**Amanda**:

They died when she was six. Car crash. She was brought up in foster care. I didn't know until it was too late.

**Leroy**:

Where have you been all these years? How did you manage to disappear like you did?

**Amanda**:

I was offered a job that involved a lot of international work.

**Leroy**:

That doesn't explain your leaving with no trace. Where were you working? With the CIA or something?

**Amanda**:

Not exactly. But similar. I can't really go into it too much. I know I can trust you though not to let anyone else know what I just told you.

**Leroy**:

Of course. How did you meet Serena?

**Amanda**:

Work.

**Leroy**:

Why'd you come back now?

**Amanda**:

The company we were at is done. I wanted a normal life again. As well as to spend more time with my daughter and granddaughter.

[pause]

We're moving back.

**Leroy**[relaxing with that statement]:

You know it's Thursday night. Football practice goes until 5:30. The graveyard is on the way as you know.

**Amanda**:

Dad.

**Leroy**:

If you really are moving back, then we have plenty more time to catch up.

**Amanda**:

Alright. I'm going.


	22. Chapter 22

[see Amanda getting off her knees from in front of her mother's headstone, continues walking to high school; cuts to field- she watches as a man sends his team home]

**Amanda**[almost choking on the words]:

Aaron.

**Aaron**[turns around; stunned]

Mandy?

[He shocks Amanda by kissing her; but she relaxes and returns the kiss; Aaron quickly pulls back]

**Aaron**:

Wait are you married now? or...

**Amanda**:

No.

**Aaron**:

Good

[leans forward to kiss her again]

**Amanda**[quickly interrupts]:

Let's walk. I think we still need to catch up.

**Aaron**:

You're right.

[cuts to Amanda and Aaron sitting in the bleachers; Amanda is showing him a picture of Serena and Mara]

**Amanda**:

-and that's Mara. Serena's daughter. Our granddaughter.

**Aaron**:

Wow. I think. I don't know. I'm still processing.

**Amanda**:

I understand.

[Aaron just stares at the photo he is holding; after a moment, Amanda gently lays her hand on his wrist; he then lays his free hand on hers and leans against her; they rest like that for a while]

**Aaron**:

Where are they?

**Amanda**:

With my dad at the house.

**Aaron**:

Can I...?

**Amanda**:

Of course.

[They leave holding hands.]


End file.
